User blog:Bulborb channel 3/Bulborb channel 3
Hi everyone, this is Bulborb channel 3 and I've read every article on this wiki (though I don't keep track). I'm also looking forward to new pikmin. #Green pikmin: revive dead pikmin #Orange pikmin: don't die form explosives. #Brown pikmin: get up faster. #Light blue pikmin: can carry two things at once. #Grey pikmin: faster than white pikmin. #Black pikmin: some enemies can't see them in the dark, (giving them the advantage of a chance they might survie at sunset). I'm also looking forward to pikmin 4, here are my ideas and what I know. #At the ending of pikmin 3, Louie was left behind on PNF-404. #I saw some footage of Alph, Olimar, Brittney, and Charlie on youtube. #The S.S dolphin was destroied by Quaggled Mirclops. Ideas Notice: I thought it would be cool if bosses could talk. Louie starts of in the Formidable Oak, later on, he finds 20 red pikmin , then out of nowhere, the Mystryios Life-Form captures the red onion and trasforms into fire plasm. after beating it, Plasm wraith runs away and drops parts for a ship, Louie orders the pikmin to bring back the parts, and you've completed day 1. Formidable Oak enemies: *Female sheargrub x30 (after day 5) *dwarf bulborb x4 (2 will apear after Armoured cannon beetle is defeated) *Mystryios Life-Form (only once, will never respawn after defeat) Ship parts *Fuel charger *Reactor *The key *Thrust engien #1 *Thrust engiene #2 Flora *Pellet posy x7 (2 red, 5 mix) *Bungeioring Spiderworth (after day 2) Dialogue Mystryious Life-Form battle Plasm wraith: Hey, I know you from somewhere. Louie: Who are you? Plasm wraith: That's not important, you'll have to get through me if you want the red onion. Quotes: Plasm wraith Take this! (attacking) I'm not done yet! (at half health) Try to dodge THIS! (When throwing large fireball) Noooooooooooooo I'll never win (death cry) Tropical wilds The tropical wilds has a twist (unless rainy day): you take damage if without a liquid source for too long, in order to prevent this, you have to go in water every once-in-a-while. Later on he discovers blue pikmin in a deep-water area. The blue onion must be plucked to spawn blue pikmin. Then Louie confronts the Armoured cannon beetle by building a bridge with submerged tiles. After defeating the Armoured cannon beetle, it shoots out a cell-phne and some carrots, the pikmin must bing bac the cell-phone, the carrots only increase Louies speed. Quotes: Armoured cannon beetle BLARG! (shooting boulder) OOF (when hit in the face) Get off!!! (shake pikmin of) Tropical wilds enemies *Whiptounge bulborb *Yellow wolywog x5 (1 will be replaced with 8 swarming sheergurbs on day 20) *Peckish aristocrab *Pearly clam-clamp x3 *Swarming sheergrub x32 (8 will replace a yellow wolywg on day 20) *Calcified crushbalt x7 (the one that absorbed Thrust engine #3 never respawns after defeat) *'Boss: Armoured cannon beetle' Flora *Pellet posy x15 ( 5 mix, 10 blue) *Carrots x10 Ship parts *Thrust engiene #3 (absorbed by Calcified crushblat) Distant tundra In the distant tundra, Louie's ship crashes and falls into a cave, the cave has some carrots behind him traped in large crystal, a medusel slurker is found and attacks Louie, once it's defeated, it releases the rock pikmin, once you have the rock pikmin, there are three doors behind a crystal wall, one needs two keys to acess, the other two lead to snagrets, burrowing snagret drops a blue key when defeated, pileated snagret drops a green one. Acess the door to get out of the cave. Once you're out of the cave, the day will end. The next morning starts as a cutschene, on hocatatte, the persident got mad at Olimar because his ship broke down, then a pileated snagret jumps out and eats the president, it is next shown that the snagret spits out the persident who flies out of hocatate, then the screen turns black. Louie lands outside the cave now, when he reached an incomplete bridge, the president falls on the other side, Louie builds a bridge across, after that, the president becomes playable. Soon, they reach a cave full of glowing mushrooms, all of the sudden, the room lights up and Man-at-legs attacks Louie before he could get away, after defeating Man-at-legs, it violantly explodes and Thrst engeine #4 is found. Distant tundra enemies *Wogpole x5 *Medusal slurker (only once, will disapear after defeated) *Arctic cannon lava x3 *Whiptongue bulborb *'Mini-boss: Burrowing snagret' *'Mini-boss: Piliated snagret' *'Boss: Man-at-legs' Flora *Bungoring spiderworth *Carrots x15 Ship parts *Thrust engine #4 Secret If you go left in the cave, after defeating the burrowing snagret, go straight, you'll find the yellow onion traped in a large crystal, you'll get yellow pikmin, this will help against the pilieated snagret. Twilight river The twlight river has the prettyest rivers in the game...however, don't get distacted by them when freeing the winged pikmin onion, the area's mini boss is an arachnode, after you cut it's wed, it eats the winged pikmin onion and turns giant, you're best move is to throw yellows at it, once it dies, it vaporises, and you get winged pikmin. Twilght river enemies *Dwarf orange bulborb x2 *giant breadbug *'Boss: Giant Arachnode ' Garden of hope This is the last area completed as it contains the game's final boss, which happens to be the only thing you can do. Spoiler warning: Plot, ending details and solution follows. The final boss is Scornet meastro and Quaggled mirclops at the same thmie. Cutschene: Louie sees his damaged ship, but at the last second scornets grab it Louie: Not again. ???: That's right Louie: Scornet meastro put that down! Scornet meastro: Okay. ( Scornet meastro drops the S.S dolphin into Quaggled mirclops's mouth) Battle stradigy: Quaggled mirclops is keeping Scornet meastro alive, take him out, then use some wiged pikmin to attack Scornet meastro, be carful, Quaggled mirclops will still try to eat you after he dies, if you can't beat both of them in one day, Quaggled mirclops will be revived, after you defeat Scornet meastro, both of they're death anomations happen at once, then Louie merges his ship with the S.S dolphin and leaves to hocatate.Defeating thos two will mean you beat the game, who's intressted? Grey Pikmin.png|A grey pikmin. Light blue pikmin by nintendo128.png|A light blue pikmin. 500752471923 lrg by yalniffinlay-da6m09h.png|A brown pikmin. BlackPikmin.png|A black pikmin. Orange Pikmin.png|An orange pikmin Greenpikmin.png|A green pikmin. Green Pikmin (Acid)-Final.png|A flower green pikmin. Armored Cannon Beetle(PikminNPC).jpg|Armoured cannon beetle Burrowing snagret.png|Burrowing snagret Pileatedsnagret.jpg|Piliated snagret Man-at-legs.jpg|Man-at-legs Spiderenemy-Pikmin3.jpg|Arachnode Scornet maestro.png|Scornet meastro Quaggled mireclops.png|Quaggled mirclops Category:Blog posts